Tatsuya Fujiwara
| image = | imagesize = | alt = | caption = | birthdate = | birthplace = Saitama, Japan | deathdate = | deathplace = | othername = | occupation = Actor | yearsactive = 1997–present | spouse = | domesticpartner = | website = http://www.horipro.co.jp/hm/fujiwara/ }} (born May 15, 1982) is a Japanese television and film actor. Biography Born in Saitama, Fujiwara has had an interest in acting from a young age. He is famous for acting the part of Shuya Nanahara in the controversial 2000 film Battle Royale and continues the character as a leader of the Wild Seven in the sequel, Battle Royale II: Requiem. He stars as Light Yagami, the leading role in Death Note and Death Note: The Last Name, films based on the manga of the same name. He also has a cameo appearance in L: Change the World, an L spin-off movie for the Death Note series.Tatsuya Fujiwara in Anime News Network In theatrical works, he is known for collaborating with Yukio Ninagawa, one of the most influential directors in Japan. He started his career in theatre, before screen debut, with the title role of Shintoku-maru, the boy who has an obsessive relationship with his step mother. He has also acted in Shakespeare plays, including Hamlet and Romeo and Juliet. http://www.sinchew-i.com/contests/deathnote/index.phtml?sec=cast Fujiwara played one of the lead roles in Hideo Nakata's Ghost film The Incite Mill.Trapped in a House with a Madman in 'The Incite Mill' Death Note Fujiwara portrayed Death Note's main protagonist, Light Yagami in the live-action movie. Fujiwara stated during filming that it was difficult to portray a character with such restrained emotions. During the filming of Death Note: The Last Name, Tatsuya became close friends with Kenichi Matsuyama, who plays L. Matsuyama mentioned that Tatsuya had done a good job. Filmography Films *Kamen Gakuen as Akira Dojima (2000) *Battle Royale as Shuya Nanahara (2000) *Sabu as Eiji (2002) *Battle Royale II: Requiem as Shuya Nanahara (2003) *Dark Fist as Takimo Usato (2003) *Sweet Happenings as Yukio Watanabe (2004) *Moonlight Jellyfish as Seiji Terasawa (2004) *Electric Magnet (Girl) as Yuichiro Kazama (2006) (Cameo) *Chain Movements as Nagato Sone (2004) *Sea Ghost as Yukoni Chinari (2006) *Death Note as Light Yagami (2006) *Death Note: The Last Name as Light Yagami (2006) *It's Only You as Hiro Kamikaze (2007) *L: Change the World as Light Yagami (2008) (cameo) *My First Love Goes To Past as Yuriko Dosu (2008) *Chameleon: Long Goodbye 2008 *Snakes and Earrings 2008 *Zen as Hojo Tokiyori (2009) *Kaiji as Kaiji Ito (2009) *Parade as Naoki (2010) *The Incite Mill (2010) *The Borrower Arrietty as the voice of Spiller (2010) Dramas *That's The Answer (1997) *Cyber Bishoujo Telomere (1998) *Feeling Relief Is Easy (1998) *Frozen Summer (1998) *Change! (1998) *LxIxVxE (1999) *Kiss Of Heaven (1999) *The Things You Taught Me (2000) *Saintly Springtime Of Life (2001) *Ikutsu Mono Umi Wo Koeru Te (2001) *Heaven's Coins 3 (2001) *I Cannot Say I Love You (2002) *Night Of Being Concerned (2002) *Ai Gorin (2003) *Shinsengumi! (2004) *Yatsuhakamura (2004) *Red Doubt (2005) *SunLight (2005) *Furuhata Ninzaburo (2006) (1st Episode) *Sengoku Jieitai: Sekigahara no Tatakai (2006) *Tokyo Daikushu (2008) References External links * Official website * Category:1982 births Category:Japanese actors Category:Living people Category:People from Saitama Prefecture Category:Japanese voice actors de:Tatsuya Fujiwara el:Φουτζιγάρα Τατσούγια es:Tatsuya Fujiwara fr:Tatsuya Fujiwara ko:후지와라 다쓰야 it:Tatsuya Fujiwara hu:Fudzsivara Tacuja nl:Tatsuya Fujiwara ja:藤原竜也 no:Tatsuya Fujiwara ru:Фудзивара, Тацуя fi:Tatsuya Fujiwara tl:Tatsuya Fujiwara th:ฟุจิวะระ ทัตสึยะ vi:Fujiwara Tatsuya zh:藤原龍也